Uksweld (2007 film)
Uksweld is a 2007 American animated science fiction action-adventure film produced by Rivera Animation for Columbia Pictures. Based on the Comedy Central animated television series The Adventures of Uksweld, it was the twelfth feature film from RV Animation, as well as its first co-production with TjsWorld2011 Pictures since 2001's PuffRuff School: The Movie. Set in the year 2044, the film follows a contest between cops in the SYNC virtual reality show, with its objective being to find three hidden keys to win the estate of the cop's deceased creator Uksweld Halliday. The writing team behind Uksweld– consisting of TjsWorld2011, Ntpockets Ntpockets, and Pyro Pyro R. – was initially reluctant about offers by Columbia Pictures for a film adaptation of the television series, but eventually agreed to the project in December 1999, with production beginning in April 2006. Tj wrote the film's story by himself, and wrote the screenplay with Nt and Pyro. During pre-production, Tj rejected three different rough drafts of the screenplay, seeking to keep the plot less "epic" and more "down-to-earth". Although the film was completed in January 2007, problems experienced during its post-production stage led to Sony delaying its original April 2007 release date by four months. Uksweld was released in the United States on January 12, 2007, and received positive reviews from critics and fans, who praised its humor, writing, and story. It grossed over $134.5 million worldwide against its $24 million budget, making it the sixth highest-grossing animated film of 2001, as well as the thirty-fourth highest-grossing film of 2007 overall. It was later released on DVD and VHS on January 18, 2008, and on Blu-ray on August 16, 2011, nearly ten years after its original release. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast *Tobey Maguire as Jack Hellson More coming soon! Production Coming soon! Music :Main article: Uksweld: Music from the Original Motion Picture Coming soon! Marketing Trailers *The second theatrical trailer was released on March 10, 2006, and was shown before Robot Siblings, The Shaggy Dog, Ice Age: The Meltdown, X-Men: The Last Stand, The Wild, Cars, Nacho Libre, and ''Coach Phanter''. *The first teaser trailer was released on October 25, 2006, and was shown before ''Zimmer Twins: Joyride'', Away Flushed Away, Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause, Happy Feet, Web Charlotte's Web, and to Terabithia Bridge to Terabithia. *TV spots for the film were released from December to January 2007. Release Box office Coming soon! Critical reception Uksweld ''has received critical acclaim. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a rating of 64% with an average rating of 9.2/10 based on 183 reviews, with its consensus reading, "Funny, action-packed, and nostalgic, ''Uksweld proves to be an entertaining thrill ride for both kids and adults." More coming soon! Home media The film was released on DVD and VHS on January 18, 2007. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Fictional American films Category:2007 films Category:Adventure Category:2000s Category:Fictional films Category:Films Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Fictional animated films Category:Science-fiction films Category:Action-adventure films Category:Rivera Animation Category:Films distributed by Columbia Pictures Category:Rivera Animation films